digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Doo liss
"What's up, slick?" - Doo_liss. ---- Origin of username Doo_liss' name was derived from his original name of Doopliss. An item in his inventory could be the explanation of his missing letter, however, many believe it was due to his name being taken by an impostor. The truth, is unknown. Contribution to the forums Doo_liss has entered a few notable suggestions for Digibutter of which have been viewed but never put into action. His latest suggestion involved an inventory expanding Sack item. The Mysterious History of Doo_liss Doo_liss joined on the 2nd of June 2007 as the 221st member of Digibutter. Doo_liss was formerly known by the proper title of Doopliss until he changed his name to Rawk Hawk after he departed from the forums. Later, he then changed his username to Dark Lakitu and mysteriously, vanished from Digibutter for months that very day. As of late, Doopliss returned to Digibutter, with a new alias. Therefore, Doo_liss was born. Doo_liss apparently, has something big in reserve for Digibutter that he is holding back until he settles back in and gets use to the unfamiliar Digibutter. Doo_liss can be found haunting the forums at unusual times, randomly posting in different topics. He currently owns a card maker shop in the Black Market Forum. He returned before the Final Party of Digibutter, where he fell victim to the powers of Divo and was used as his host in which to destroy Digibutter as we know it. He currently has no recollection of the event... Profile Doo_liss' profile consists of Role Playing information, implying that he actually is the real Doopliss. Doo_liss, however, argues that he truly IS the real Doopliss. So far, he has provided much evidence to reinforce his theory and many are starting to contemplate the fact that he really could be the one in the white sheet, afterall. Doo_liss certainly excels at being mysterious. Ever since his unexpected return to Digibutter, he has been rather secretive about his actions and hints at an evil scheme. His address is, Number 13, Twilight Town, Creepy Steeple. Schemes/ Destruction Not much is known about his plans, but in his inventory, you can find a suspicious giveaway item. It is a blazing orange, crooked "P." Other items of his clothing can be found there, too. Previously, he had tried to enrage the Lord Koopa himself, and was determined to strike him down in front of all of Digibutter. His opportunity arose during the September War where he delivered several critical blows to Lord Bowser, leading the rebellion against him and surviving the attacks of his supporters and himself. Doo_liss managed to strike Lord bowser down in the ending parts of the War, ending the struggle between the battle. However, he was revived by Chaos Dimentio and shortly subdued by Giga Francis. Doo_liss' threats have varied and many members were sceptical about his power until the Sammer Bowl Party... Doo_liss was an unwilling participant in the annihilation of Digibutter, after being possessed by the essence of Divo, whom used him as a weapon to destory Digibutter by utilizing the negative powers of the Pure Hearts. Digibutter sank to the powers of the void, an Doo_liss had conducted it's every move, destroying the site, piece by piece, until there was no more and he was thrown aside like a empty shell. Doo_liss was powerless to stop him, and narrowly escaped the Void's consumption. Category:Members